


Hale to the O!

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going into heat, and the alpha that was supposed to help him through it had to cancel. Cue freak out and immediate trip to a sex toy shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale to the O!

**Author's Note:**

> grumpyrara asked: Stiles/Peter with A/B/O anyway you want to do it. I love your stories. :)

This was garbage, utter garbage. How could this happen? He always planned his heats down to the day, always had what he needed. He had his specialty heat sex bedding out. His the mini fridge in his room was packed with electrolyte drinks. On top of said fridge, there were five boxes of meal replacement protein bars, all different flavors in case he got a craving for something he usually didn’t in his heat riddled craze. Like this fucking oatmeal, peanut butter and banana chips monstrosity that was promised to be healthy and give him energy for _action._

Except he wasn’t going to be getting any damn action because his heat partner–a very nice alpha woman named Candice he’d been seeing every three months for two years–had flaked on him the day before his heat was supposed to hit! Okay, not flaked. It wasn’t like she didn’t care. She had apologized, had sounded distressed about it too. Honestly he understood why she had to leave town unexpectedly due to a family emergency. He didn’t blame her. 

He also knew that he was a damn 26-year-old man with a job and bills and a freaking savings account, so he logically should be just fine on his own. But still, he was freaking out on the inside like _holy shit no what the fuck help please come back!_

He had a number of options, but he dismissed them as soon as they came to his frazzled head. He couldn’t exactly swipe left on Knotr. He didn’t even have that app. (Okay, he did, but only for morbid curiosity reasons.) He certainly wasn’t going to go to some bar smelling like pre-heat pheromones and try to pick up some alpha he could get to know in the twenty minutes or so he would have before he got too impatient and just tore into them.

And he didn’t know many alphas other than Candice that he trusted. The one he trusted the most was already mated on waiting on his second baby. Also, he couldn’t have sex with him. Scott was like his brother.

So, that was how he wound up in a sex shop on the edge of town at nearly ten at night, because this _mortifying_ experience was the least of all evils. And because online sex toy shops would not deliver to him a knotted dildo first thing in the morning no matter the ridiculous overnight shipping price. He wished he’d had the foresight to purchase a knotted dildo before this, but he had always booked alphas weeks in advance to avoid this situation. He did have regular dildos, but his ass was a greedy size queen when he was in heat, so he needed more. Bigger. _Bulbous._

He got carded the moment he walked in the door, which was understandable. He always got carded when he tried to by super glue too. He had a baby face, he was always told. (Too bad he couldn’t grow facial hair for shit.) The saleswoman didn’t seem to be judging his very existence though, and she asked if he was looking for anything in particular. When he replied, “Oh my fucking god, I need a knotted dildo right now or I will actually die,” she simply smiled and pointed in the direction. He went that way, heat creeping over his face and burning the tips of his ears as he realized how completely _thirsty_ he sounded. 

He couldn’t devote too much mental energy to his embarrassment though, because he was on a mission.

Stiles was usually pretty good at deciding what he did and didn’t like, but he also believed that everything had the potential to be awesome. So he spent a good twenty minutes carefully comparing toys. 

What firmness did he want? How firm was a hard dick?

What texture did he want? Bumps looked cool. So did ridges. And, oh, waves!

Did he want a knot that was already present? Or did he want one that could expand to a desired size? Was he capable of using a pump while heat raddled? Would he be able to judge what size was good, not to small? Or would he break his butt?

The only thing he knew he wanted was blue and orange for the Mets. That was not a necessity though. (And probably not going to happen, let’s be real here.)

“Need a hand?”

Thankfully, Stiles didn’t flail in surprise and knock down the display he was next to at the sound of the voice, just jumped and whacked his chin with the box he was holding. That didn’t hurt, but ow, his pride. He couldn’t help but be annoyed at the interruption, because even though he knew in was an employee’s job to offer assistance, he just wanted to look for stuff to shove in his leaking butt in peace. He turned to say that, no, he was fine, thanks, but he stopped short.

Okay. It was highly unfair for someone so attractive to be working at a sex shop. Like, damn, leaving some cool jobs for the rest of us. How did someone with hair so dark and so well styled have eyes so sparkly blue? He had little eye crinkles and everything. And as Stiles stared, hoping he wasn’t drooling, this guy smiled, and _ugh._ Stiles wanted to taste his toothpaste.

“Having some trouble deciding?” the man nudged gently, indicating to the Ultra Rippled Glass Apple Wand Stiles was holding in one hand and the XXL Rainbow Tie-Dye Superman Knot he had in the other.

Stiles kept his eyes on the guy’s face, swallowing, before he nodded, slowly at first, but then as if he was a bobble head at the end. “I just–this isn’t–I’m a little–”

“In need?” the shop attendant asked, moving closer and holding up his palms.

Stiles, who was glad that the dude hadn’t called him desperate, handed over the toys. “My heat is coming, like, in tomorrow, and my alpha bailed on me.” Hey, the employee guy asked, hadn’t he? Might as well blurt his whole issue. “I need something up in there really soon, or I might die.”

Sexyface’s lips twitched like he was trying not to smile. “Die, hm? Well, we can’t have that.” He looked down at the toys. “First dildo or just first knotted dildo?”

“First knotted dildo,” Stiles said in a rush. “I have so many toys at home, but they’re not gonna cut it, y’know? They’re not–they’re not small or anything, but they’re missing a key ingredient.” 

To that, the man nodded and put the toys back, before he crooked his finger for Stiles to follow him as he turned toward another section of the store. “If you already have toys that you like, you don’t necessarily have to buy a whole new one. Just use one of these.” He indicated to a display of Bulbous Beyond. They looked like mutated silicone donuts. “They’re traditionally used to give a beta male a knot, but they work just fine with toys too.”

Oh. Stiles picked up the Medium size and read the back, getting more and more excited with each word. Yes, yes, this was good. He needed this. It was perfect.

“I can personally attest that it will stay on through _vigorous_ thrusting,” the guy said, smiling a little when Stiles’s looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh,” Stiles replied stupidly, looking down at the toy. He sniffed as discreetly as he could, trying to catch this guy’s scent. He didn’t really smell like anything but subtle aftershave, so Stiles’s guess was he was a beta. But then his senses were all kinds of bonkers at the moment, so who really knew?

He looked back up. “Thanks.”

The man gave him a smile. “Sure. Glad to help.” He tipped his head and winked at Stiles, which made his stomach go flippity floppity. “Have fun.” Then he walked off.

Stiles watched his butt as he disappeared into the costume and lingerie section, before he looked back at the artificial knots. Holy shit, that one had the Mets logo on it, and all Stiles could think was _Mine!_

Pleased with his decision, Stiles practically skipped over to the register, handing over his bounty. The woman casually opened the package and inspected the toy, possibly for tears in the silicone where bacteria could grow a little colony. Then he watched her wipe it all off with a disinfecting cloth.

“The guy that helped me was really great,” he was compelled to say suddenly. People in customer service always liked to be recognized.

The woman blinked at him. “Guy?” she parroted. “What guy?”

“The, um…” Stiles started, blinking. “The other employee.” He looked around to find him, but he didn’t see him, so he just started to describe him. He hoped he didn’t sound like a teenager describing their fantasy mate in their diary.

Again, the woman blinked. She took a second, before she let out an _oh!_ “He doesn’t work here. Well, not exactly. That’s Peter Hale, the owner of the chain. You know, _Hale To The O!”_ She smiled as Stiles’s stared at her.

What.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to continue this, but things the take place after Stiles's heat,  
> 1\. Stiles stalks Peter on FB/Instagram  
> 2\. Stiles finds out Peter is also an omega  
> 3\. Weird courting with Stiles in the alpha role for once  
> 4\. Peter helping Stiles figure out that gender roles are social constructs meant to be rebeled against.  
> 5\. Sex  
> Bonus: Possible marriage and baby?  
> IDEFK.


End file.
